


An Heir

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Haggar is boney because she forgets to eat a lot, Implied Sexual Content, Implied war crimes, Malnutrition, Memory Loss, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: How long will it be until Haggar forgets who she is completely? Zarkon has no clue. But while she still remembers, he gives her what they long ago wanted.An Heir.





	An Heir

Hybrids were common among the Galra. Their DNA was malleable, resulting in wildly varying looks. From muscular reptilians, to lean and mammalian, to burly and hairless. 

Despite this, no heir was ever conceived between the Zarkon and his wife.

They had tried but, nothing came of it. Honerva had become woeful and colder. Perhaps a stepping stone in her slowly deteriorating personality. By the time she had become ill, they had long given up, and had long stopped sharing a bed. They loved each other still, but Honerva was not well.

And then... They had died.

Not permanently of course. it had been six hundred years since that time. Zarkon still had the bitter taste of Alfor’s betrayal in his mouth, and the altean menace was almost gone. From time to time they still found pockets of them trying to live. all of them rounded up and eventually eradicated after the people’s revenge was properly dispensed.

The revenge was making many half-breeds, but he didn’t care.

Soon he would not have to see another one of them again. The only Altean he wanted to see was his wife.

Honerva was no longer Honerva. Her name had escaped her often now, her work consuming her. She remembered him still, ever his faithful sorceress and wife, but even that was slipping.

In time she would forget. While Zarkon was left to remember. But even when she forgot... he would always have her by his side, as the new persona she had grown.

Haggar.

\------

“Why did we never have an heir?” Haggar asked suddenly, seven hundred years after Daibazaal was destroyed. 

She had finally asked him why he called her Honerva, and so he now had to think of her as Haggar.

“We couldn’t” Zarkon said, ignoring that a servant was in their presence. Let the people remember while they could that the witch was their Empress. The only thing he still showed true care for.

Haggar rested her hand over her belly, face contorted in a look he wished he could forget. She however chuckled. “The fault is with me... I can fix it.”

“I would not ask you to experiment on yourself.” Zarkon said, suddenly agitated by the thought, “If I ever think it necessary, I will take on a consort.”

“I am your wife. I will be the one to give you-”

“You won’t remember soon.” Zarkon interrupted, cruelly reminding her that she would soon forget him. She was aware of her slipping memories.

Haggar looked at him, hurt feelings etched on her face.

“And Altean halfbreed’s are not looked on fondly. You know this. Nearly every one of them ends up dead with in the first decades of their lives.” Zarkon added quickly. Out of the two hundred half-breeds born from the last round up of Altean survivors a hundred years ago, only ten were left.

Haggar’s face contorted again, and for a moment, she was Honerva again, head strong and stubborn.

“I will give you your Heir, if not the last, then certainly the first.”

\------

Five years later, as Zarkon sat in his chambers, Haggar came to him, she clutched her cloak tightly to her, face anxious.

“What is it? I did not call for you.” 

Haggar scoffed. “Your wife is not summoned. She comes when she wishes.”

In her new found obsession, came five years of certainty for Zarkon. She didn’t lose anymore memories. In fact, some had even returned. She had seen an old helmet, and had commented on how stupid of a gift it had been.

It had taken him a moment to realize it was the same kind of helmet he had given to Alfor’s daughter. Thinking back, it had been a stupid gift. A doll would of been better.

Not that it mattered anymore. Alfor was dead, he was hated, and his daughter was long missing.

“I suppose that is true. You are my wife. And wives may come to their husband when they wish it.” Zarkon sat up a bit straighter in his chair, pushing away maps of the systems, the first of many he would scour for the lions, “Now what do you wish to see me for?”

Haggar took a few breaths, before letting her cloak go. She swipped it away, revealing a shear gown beneath it, her breasts visable through the fabric She straightened herself, standing tall, though still smaller then him. She had always been smaller then him.

Her thin hand rested on her throat, slid down the swell of her breasts, then rested on her belly. “It worked...” She said quietly, and for a moment she sounded like herself. Her voice soft and tender.

“Now all I need... is your help, dearest”

Zarkon looked at his wife. The fabric did little to hide her now, and he was left to see that she also not herself in body. Through the shear fabrics he could see her ribs protruded just enough to show she was not the weight she should of been, and from the lights behind her, he could see she had a thigh gap.

She had never had that before. She had always had larger thighs, which he had adored. She was not the right weight to bear a child. Was she sickly, or was she simply not remembering to eat?

In this state, could she ever be as she was, or would she always look like she had on that deathbed so long ago? She certainly was not as thin as then, but she was still gaunt, and he hated that. He hated being reminded of that time.

Zarkon turned to the table briefly, quickly making an order for her Druids to make sure she remembered to eat. He finally stood, approaching his wife slowly. He raised a hand and touched her white hair, then held her face in his palm.

They had not been this close in so long. Zarkon however felt very little. No excitement. He moved his hand down slowly, over her breasts, to her side, taking the ribbon that held her gown closed. After a moment he pulled, undoing the bow and watching as the fabric, almost like water, slide off her shoulders.

Her purple tinged skin hid her true nature from most when she was so heavily cloaked and hooded, but like this, it was so obvious she was Altean.

The only Altean he would ever trust again. 

He stood straight, undoing each clasp of his armor slowly, doing his best to remember how they had done it before, making sure it would go well. It had been much too long. 

And finally, a little something was bubbling inside of him.

Haggar mean while moved to touch every bit that each discarded bit of armor uncovered. he was still not undressed, but it was not often he was with out his armor in her presence. Her eyes were wide and glowing brightly. She looked awed, like she was seeing him again for the first time.

Finally he bent over, only his helm and the suit he wore under his armor left. Haggar got the hint quickly, and lifted her hands, pulling the helmet off. She held it to her chest, smiling softly.

Zarkon knew that in time, the chance of this intimacy would long be lost. Once she forgot it all, could he bring himself to ask her to lie with him again if he found the desire to do so? Could he find it in himself to make her love him again?

He moved so swiftly that Haggar yelped, he wrapped his arms around her, mouth on hers. He picked her up, and she was so light. he took her to the bed, setting her down a bit more roughly then he intended, her body bouncing on the mattress and dark silk sheets.

She smiled coyly, hand resting on her chest, below a breast, not quite as full as before. She looked frail and tiny on the bed, her ribs showing even more, her skinny limbs poised in a way that could only be described as an attempt at being seductive.

“Reminds me of our wedding night.”

A little more Honerva was poking through.

He took his suit off, and joined her. The first of several nights to try for his heir.

\------

Haggar clutched her belly through out the meeting, her face had an odd tinge to it. Zarkon had a hard time listening as General Ztrax loudly explained their plans for not only further expansion and quintessence gathering, but the beginning attempts at finding the parts of Voltron.

He claimed that the Altean purge was finally complete. No pure blood Alteans were left. The races of Zarkon’s former Paladin companions had been conquered. It was time to move on.

The meeting was interrupted when Haggar vomited when drinks were brought out. Zarkon fought his desire to move to her side. His affections were strengthening with each coitus, and he found it hard to keep his cruel facade. Of course it was well known only Haggar could speak against his plans, let alone make a mistake, but affection, he rarely showed it to his wife.

A servant went to Haggar’s side and tried to help, but Haggar shoved them away. She grew ill again when a cup spilled. Her face was contorted in great disgust, the drink was known to smell foul, but Haggar had never reacted this way before. 

“Get this away from me. Its making me ill.” She swayed and in the Servant’s attempt to catch her, her hood fell.

General Ztrax had already known Haggar’s race. He was trusted by Zarkon. He did not react, aside form a mild look of concern. But the others didn’t. Many didn’t. It was barely even known that technically, his advisor was the Empress of the Galran Empire

“An Altean?!”

“The Emperors Advisor is Altean!”

Many moved to grab her, to stupid to realize Zarkon already knew her race and didn’t care about it. Zarkon slammed his hand on the table.

“This Altean is my wife, and loyal to me.” He said cooly, his tone so threatening the others shrunk away, “If this is an issue, you will find yourselves replaced and in the gladiator pits.”

Many did not look pleased, but they stayed quiet.

Haggar wiped her mouth, the servant no longer trying to help her. She pulled her hood back up. “Dearest, I need to run some tests. Come see me later.” She never called him by pet names in front of his military leaders, but this time it was just to rub it all in.

She was his trusted advisor, Altean or not.

\-----

She pointed to the screen, smiling wickedly. “There look. It worked. Finally. Finally I can give you what every Emperor needs.” her fingers touched the screen, a tiny fetus magnified for him to see.

Her voice was again that of Honerva. She was like herself again. How he missed that smile, still lovely despite her changes.

She looked over her shoulder at him, and for a moment, Zarkon saw her tan skin and light blue hair again. The illusion passed and he was left with with what his wife now was.

“Word will spread your Altean...” Zarkon said darkly. This was the worst possible thing to happen. She would be in danger. The child would be.

“My druids already know my race. They will care for me.” Haggar said softly, ”I trust them.”

Zarkon nodded, his hands resting on her thin, boney shoulders. he looked at the screen, and Haggar quickly covered some of it with her hand.

“What is it?”

“The child’s gender. I want it to be a surprise.”

Haggar’s behavior became more cheery. She was still the new persona she had developed over the years, Sadistic and obsessed with Quintessence, but the fact she finally had what had long ago tried so hard to have... How could one not be so happy?

She went back to experimenting, though this time she simply advised her druids to do most of the work. She merely hypothesized, then ordered them to act on it. She did not hide herself anymore, for now at least. As Zarkon had feared, word had spread, and not many were happy to know the second in command of the Empire was Altean.

It would affect peoples opinion of her for millennia after. Even when everyone forgot exactly why they distrusted her, they still would.

Her stomach grew, and as Zarkon had ordered, her Druids made sure she ate regularly, drinking potions for her morning sickness. She began to fill out again, her gaunt cheeks full, ribs hidden, her thighs thicker, though still a little bit of a gap.

Zarkon had... Indulged himself a few times with her. he found himself utterly possessive of her. He did all he could to keep his appearances as the ruthless ruler he was.

“Would I even be a good father?” Zarkon asked suddenly, not but two weeks before the due date

Haggar looked over to Zarkon as he sat on his thrown. “My Lord?”

She had her own seat now, not a throne per say, but a place to sit. It hurt for her to stand now a days.

After a moment, Zarkon moved his hand, the one closest to Haggar, holding it out to her.

She took it, of course, her hand dwarfed in his. The servant made a soft cough, though it was ignored.

“You ask this now? After I’m already carrying?” Haggar rested her hand on the swell of her stomach, her glowing eyes narrowing with amusement.

Zarkon said little else, not even daring to say another one of his doubts.

\-----

His first born was a baby girl.

Purple skin like a Galra, a nose like her father's, and light blue hair just like Honerva’s had been. And saddly... Altean markings on her face.

The rage of the people was exponential, and Zarkon’s was even more so. Anyone who dare curse the name of his daughter was executed or sent to Haggar’s druids for experiments. Soon the public outcry died down, but it was clear to Zarkon his daughter would be in danger for a long time. Perhaps her entire life.

Haggar held her close, the tiny babe sleeping soundly. “Accia is perfectly healthy.” she said quietly, more and more her voice sounded like it used to, “It does not seem that our quintessence contamination is capable of passing on to our children.”

“So she is...”

“Yes.... She will live for about 900 years, if all goes well.” Haggar held her closer, touching the markings on her cheeks. “I can cover these. They will only bring her trouble.”

Zarkon rest his hand on Haggar’s shoulder and nodded. He did not smile, but he felt a sense of pride. “She will be a fine soldier in the military.”

Haggar paused a long time. “Yes. She will.” Her voice had slipped to its usual rasp. She clearly was not keen on such an idea.

But that was what her fait would be. Haggar knew that. Any heir to Zarkon had to be a competent warrior. Thats just how it was.

Their child grew slowly, taking more after her mother in that respect. Altean children had longer childhoods then most races due to the more peaceful nature. Children could afford long childhoods.. Galra grew quickly due to there beastial nature, in about 30 years. Accia would not be an adult until 100.

Zarkon made sure servants going near his daughter were totally loyal, even going so far as to hire other half breeds for her care. As for guards, robots would do the trick, plus a few of his most loyal soldiers. Surely they would sympathize with her. She was hated just like them. Maybe even more then them.

He soon managed to find a group of people he felt he could trust, and with Haggar’s powers, scoured their mind to be sure. Once all was set, they set to caring and guarding her.

Haggar and Zarkon were busy people, Zarkon found himself hardly there for his daughter, though Haggar found much more time for her.

Before he knew it, she was walking and babbling gibberish, desperate for Zarkon to pay attention to her. Now that she could walk, he had new things to worry about. Her safety.... And some things not quite so serious.

“What do I give her?” Zarkon asked, suddenly not feeling like the galaxy conquering emperor he was. His tone reminded him of when he had fist met Honerva, a little to high pitched to be dignified.

Haggar looked at him like he was an alien thing, and then she laughed. A soft sound that made Zarkon feel even more like that fool he was back then.

“Anything but a helmet.” Haggar said, going back to her quintessence samples, Kova slinking between her feet. Her voice quickly took that flat tone it did when she was focused on her work. If there was one thing he wanted her to forget, it was that.

“That was customary. It is Galra custom.” Zarkon waved his hand, agitated, “And he said she liked it!”

“Of course he did. Alfor was your friend.” Before he could get even more enraged she interrupted, “You know what I mean, when I say that.”

Zarkon clenched his hands a few times. “Yes. Of course.”

She tapped her fingers on the console. “You are Emperor Zarkon. You killed Alfor, you made your fellow paladins bend their knee to you. You can figure out what to get your own daughter for her 13th birthday.”

“Yes. Yes of course.” Zarkon relaxed a little, taking his leave and letting Haggar resume her work. Something about infusing souls into inanimate objects.

Zarkon settled on.... Several things. A yupper plushy larger then her and three new dresses he had made in a rush. He wished he could get her more things, but he had not gotten many things in his childhood, aside from things he would use as and adult and was clueless.

Toys were more of a lower class thing. But for his daughter he would... break some rules.

His daughter loved the yupper, and demanded that she have a real one. Or at least he thought she did. He was not as good as understanding baby talk as Haggar or her wet nurse.

\-----

Accia bounced on her small feet, following him on unsteady legs as he walked to his next meeting. They had found a Balmera and were trying to find a way to get its crystals for the maximum production, in the littlest time.

“Up up!” she chanted loudly. Haggar chuckled.

“Just lift her, husband. She will be thrilled.” Haggar insisted, voice at the moment a rasp.

Zarkon sighed. He looked around a bit, then leaned down. His hands were massive compared to his first born, one more then enough to hold her safely. She squealed, hands raised up like she was on a ride. 

His golden eyes narrowed slightly, and he brought his daughter close for a nuzzle. She nuzzled him back.

“Tell your father what I taught you.” Haggar said, clasping her hands. She looked quite proud of her self.”

“Vrepit Sa!” Accia said loudly, and Zarkon spared a very rare smile. 

“Good girl.” Zarkon praised her gently, handing her back to Haggar. Accia sniffled and her little face scrunched up. Zarkon lifted a finger to his mouth.

“Shhh. Be good. Father will play with you after the meeting.”

Accia’s little face instantly went back to a big smile, snuggling into Haggar’s neck.

“I’ll put her down for a nap. I will be there shortly, my lord” Haggar said softly, taking a few steps before teleporting away.

Haggar returned thirty minutes into the meeting. The air grew tense, but no one said anything and went on like she was not there. She remained silent, only speaking up once to mention Altean rituals to get the crystals.

It was quickly deemed to slow a procedure. They would mine the creature like it was a normal planet, thought they would be sure not to kill it.

It was then Accia’s nursemaid could be heard outside, screaming incoherently. Zarkon stood quickly. 

“Open the door!” he snarled to a servant.

They scrambled to the door, sliding it open. The nursemaid, a Galran hybrid named Shira, was wet faced form crying, blood on her hands and robes.

“M-My lord. The-The...” she hyperventilated, terrified and in shock, “The pr-princess she... Someone... She.”

Before Zarkon could even turn to step out into the hall, Haggar had teleported away. The enraged emperor grabbed the nursemaid by the wrist and dragged her down the hall faster then her digitgrade legs could carry her.

He opened the room, the robot guards standing out side still. Haggar was already there on the bed, silent.

Zarkon tossed the nursemaid to the guards, hurrying over. He went stone faced as he saw his daughter, throat cut deeply and stabbed who knew how many times, in her bed.

She looked like she was still sleeping.

He turned on the nursemaid, grabbing her hair. “Who did this?” his eyes were wide and glowing so brightly they were almost white.

“I-I-I don’t... I don’t. I went to get... I locked the door I...” She could hardly speak, finally after a few moments she managed to form coherent speech through her hysterics “I never saw them. I’m sorry my lord! Please I would never hurt her. I loved her like a little sister!”

Zarkon tossed her away, pointing to to guards. “Shut the station down. No one leaves. No one enters. We will find the one who did this, and they will die by my hand for this monstrosity.”

He curled his lip as he looked to Shira. “Put her in a cell. She will be punished for her failure.”

“My lord please!” They woman wailed as she was dragged away, and Zarkon attended to Haggar.

“They will suffer before they die.” Zarkon assured her.

Haggar remained silent for a time, before taking her daughter slowly into her arms. “It will be alright, husband. I can.... I can fix her.”

Zarkon took Haggar’s shoulder. “You can’t. You tried. It never worked”

Haggar’s shoulders shook. “I can make it work. I can... Please let me try.” Haggar supported the child’s head as she held her, her voice wavering, “My lord please let me try. Please. We came back.”

“We were not dead when exposed.” Zarkon squeezed, “Honerva... I’m sorry. She is gone.”

Haggar sobbed openly now, “Husband, please just let me... If it works we can have her back.”

Zarkon sat on the bed and pulled Haggar to him, holding her close as she sobbed into their daughters bloody hair.

\-----

It was not hard to capture the culprit. A lowly Galran soldier, thinking he was doing Zarkon a favor. Within the hour, Zarkon broadcasted his execution to the whole of the empire.

Zarkon lifted the Black Bayard above his head, transforming it into a blade, and brought it down. He made sure it took three hits to get his head off.

The nursemaid was beheaded with only one swipe. She had indeed loved his daughter, and so he would make her death painless as a rare show of mercy.

Haggar stood to his side, still covered in the princess’ blood. It made for a good image, General Ztrax had said, her wet face, and bloody form. The Empire soon felt sympathy for the Emperor and his lover. Their daughter soon became the most loved thing in the empire, and those who spoke ill of her were soon shunned.

The funeral was quite, their daughter lying under a sheet as they once had, and Zarkon felt as cold as ever. He found it hard to believe he had ever been happy in these past fifteen years with his first born.

Haggar avoided him and reverted to her previous temperament, perhaps even colder. She became obsessed with her work all the more, and soon they were back as they had been. And the distance would only grow more.

Haggar would begin to forget again. Soon his wife would forget, and they would be farther apart.

She would probably forget their daughter existed eventually.

\------

One thousand years later, Zarkon found Haggar back in his room again. She looked at the floor, clutching her clothes to her.

“My lord...”

“Shhh. Just come here.”

Haggar had felt some odd urge she said. Like it was her duty. By that point in time, her life with Zarkon was only a vague memory, and their daughter something she only mentioned in passing.

“Why did we have a child?” she asked him quietly as she lay under him, her sweaty face once again gaunt and thin.

Zarkon pet her head, and dare he say it, his cold heart hurt. He felt pity for his almost vanished wife. He loved her still. He always would, his love for her burned. 

“We loved each other once.” he said.

Haggar blinked. “I did not know you knew that word.” There was mirth in her tone, “Best not let them all know you love things.”

“I honestly thought I lost the ability to feel it. But looking at you.... I know I still love you.”

Haggar wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead to his. “I love you as well my lord. I will serve you for as long as you need me.”

His heart skipped a beat and he clung to her tighter.“I will need you a very long time. If not like this, then as my advisor. Do not forget that.”

They continued like that, several times a week. Zarkon though, realized he was much to detached to get as close as he had that first time.

Haggar came to him months later, holding her stomach. She was pregnant. Zarkon felt nothing but a sense of dread. No bliss, no pride.

Haggar seemed to feel similarly. 

“Last time... It ended so badly. I know it did...”

Zarkon was more cautious this time. Everyone who had known of Haggar’s race was now dead. They could try again.

There was no dramatics this time. The child was born, and this time they had no markings. A boy. The named him Zeltrex. There was a very obvious sense of distance this time. Almost all the care went to others.

He grew more like a Galra, reaching maturity at 40. he enrolled into the military. And 400 years later, died in battle.

It hurt, but not as badly. He was a grown man, he had a high rank. he had lived a good life. It helped that they had two more children after he had reached maturity, a final desperate attempt by Zarkon to help Haggar remember those fleeting feelings.

It had been for naught. She had forgotten entirely shortly after the fourth was born. She watching them grow with out even knowing why they were born.

And his daughter, as he feared, was forgotten. She was known by Haggar, but she did not know she was her mother.

The pain he had felt knowing this was immense.

\------

It was nine thousand, eight hundred years after Altea had been destroyed that Haggar came to him again. She had long forgotten all their children. She had long forgotten him, and felt little more then unending loyalty.

“Every time you come to me like this, it surprises me.” Zarkon said, not even amused. It was just a statement. She was nude before him, still boney and thin. She really needed to remember to eat.

“I have done this before?” She seemed to think a moment, “I admit... It is familiar.” She walked to him, much more bold that he had expected, sitting herself in his lap.

“You work to hard to find the Lions, my lord.” She removed his helmet, smiling coyly. She had a plan in her head. He could tell. This time it was maybe just an experiment to her. Thats all she seemed to enjoy really.

But she was loyal to him. She advised him and tried to keep him from doing rash things. Even now, she was the only Altean he trusted. The only person he trusted, aside from his new commander, Sendak.

This experiment was going to help him, some how.

“You have trouble with the outer planets. You must be under so much stress.” Haggar said, kissing his jaw. For it just being work for her, she was passionate. Zarkon appreciated it. If it had been treated like just a bit of business he would of hated it.

He didn’t want to treat her like a thing to use. Not like the other women he now bedded from time to time.

She undressed him just enough to free him. It was not like the times before. It was dirty. They were on his throne. She slid him inside her and his hands scrambled to lock down the room and keep everyone out.

She looked up at him and smiled in a subdued, content way. She liked it. Good. If she didn’t he would of hated it far more then if she had treated it like a bit of buisness.

They did it again and again in the most.... Unconventional places. He wondered where she got these ideas. Not even as Honerva was she like this. Adventurous yes but not... this level.

Haggar told him her plans shortly after.

The tiny fetus was in a tube this time, Haggar having removed it after conception.

“I am manipulating his DNA.” Haggar said, “He will be charismatic. Just what we need to win over the outer planets. It will be unconventional, the methods I will teach him, but it will work.”

“Oh?” He was disappointed. He had hopped Haggar would be pregnant again, “Tell me then.”

“He will not suppress them. They will rule themselves still. The methods you use only reach so far. These people are on the edge of the galaxy. Our forces are so thin... It is the best way.”

Zarkon remained silent, looking to the child again.

“What will you name him?”

“Lotor, my lord. Does my plan please you?”

Zarkon lifted his hand to the glass, face blank. Another son.

“It does.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few liberties were taken. I have no idea who Lotor's mother is, but.... I really do like the idea its Haggar.


End file.
